Cold Day in July
by lillykawaii
Summary: Matt forces himself to leave Tai...YAOI, Taito


Note: I don't own Digimon

Note: I don't own Digimon. I don't own the song "Cold Day in July" by the Dixie Chicks. This is **_YAOI_**, specifically **_TAITO_**. If you cannot handle that, then please do not read this. The warning is posted, so if you flame me now, you'll look like an idiot that can't read a damn warning.

Tai and Matt are 19.

****

Cold Day in July

__

He's crying. Dammit, I never expected him to cry. I may cry myself. 

There's nothing there, Matt, there's nothing there. 

Just keep telling yourself that, knowing it's a lie. 

Matt tried to ignore the voices in his head as he stuffed a shirt into his suitcase.

Tai sat on the bed, holding a picture of the two of them together. Matt was kissing him, his arms wrapped comfortably around his lover's waist. Tears ran in streaks out of the two dark colored eyes.

"Matt," he had to break the silence. It was more devastating than the fact that Matt was leaving. "Please don't go, I'll…I'll do anything…I can change…"

"Tai, there's nothing wrong with you," he tried to sound cold, uncaring. It didn't work, but the shattered bishonen didn't notice.

"Don't leave me! I can't live without you!"

//The moon is full and my arms are empty  
All nigt long I've pleaded and cried//

The absence of light in the room made for an eerie glow in the moonlight. All Tai could see was the shadow of Matt's face. The lone tear that escaped a sad azure eye was cloaked in darkness.

"You said we were forever! You said nothing would ever tear us apart, and now all of a sudden you come in tonight and just start putting your things together! I just don't understand!" He began to sob, nearly choking on his own tears.

__

That was before she came back, Tai. Now things are…different.

//You always said the day that you would leave me  
Would be a cold day in July//

Matt threw the last of his belongings in a box and paused. Standing silent, surveying the room, he tried to gather the strength and courage to leave. It was harder than he thought. Watching Tai cry was enough to make him want to die. 

__

Tai…my beautiful Tai…it'll be better in the long run, you'll see, this is a chance for you to find true love. You don't need me anymore.

This is all her fault. Sora, damn you! God, I know what has to be…dammit, Yamato, stop talking to yourself, if anyone knew they'd think you were a complete ass. You **are** a complete ass, for doing this to Tai.

He picked up his suitcase and walked out the door, looking back one last time, and wishing he could have a better last memory of Tai. _Anything would be better than this._

Tai followed him out, still clutching the picture to his chest, using it, somehow, as a last lifeline to his love.

//Your bags are packed not a word is spoken  
I guess we said everything with good-bye  
Time moves so slow and promises get broken  
On this cold day in July//  
  
Matt threw his bag and lone box in the back of his truck and climbed into the cab. It took every ounce of strength he possessed to turn the key. It took twice as much to shift into reverse and back out of their driveway…no, no longer their driveway, Tai's. He glanced at his watch as he shifted the gears again. 6:30.

Tai ran after him, stopping after a few feet, standing in the middle of the road.

//Sun's comin' up down on Main Street  
Children shout as they're running out to play//

A bird in a nearby tree began a lovely song, waking it's young to tell them that it was time for breakfast. Kids from neighboring houses called out cheerfully to each other and joined to wait for the school bus. No one seemed to notice the lonely brown-eyed boy standing in the middle of the road, sobbing uncontrollably, his hands covering his sore, red eyes.

//Head in my hands here I am  
Standing in my bare feet  
Watching you drive away  
Watching you drive away//

"I just don't understand, everything was going wonderfully. We had a house, a dog, we were in love…" Tai explained, crying softly.

"Sometimes that isn't enough," Kari said softly, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I thought you guys were perfect, too, but things change. I guess you two grew apart."

"I didn't grow apart from anything! I loved him! What am I talking about, I still do, even after all this!"

Kari smiled softly. "It's only been a few hours, of course you still love him. Your heart hasn't had a chance to mend yet."

"I never will! He's my one true love!"  
  
//You said that we were gonna last forever  
You said our love would never die//

"Why do you think he left?" the angel of light asked quietly.

"I think it has something to do with Sora. She's back in town."

"Matt wouldn't leave you for Sora," Kari reassured him. "They have nothing in common. They never even talked in the digital world. It would be like marrying a perfect stranger!"

"Marrying?" Tai asked, his eyes large with fear.

"Oh, I'm sorry, bad choice of words!"

"Kari…how did you live when TK left you for Davis?" Tai asked, after a very long, very uncomfortable silence.

"I just took things one day at a time. But, Tai, I knew in my heart that TK didn't love me."

"That's funny, because I knew in my heart that Matt did." He was silent again for a long time. "It's weird. Yesterday was such a beautiful day. I remember thinking that that reflected our love. You know, everything was just perfect, the sun, the sky, Matt and me, and now…and now I'm afraid to look out the window and see how the weather is. Will you look for me?"

//It looks like spring and It feels like sunny weather  
But it's a cold day in July//

She pulled back the curtains and glanced, then slowly turned around with a heavy heart. "Tai, it's raining."

~*~*~*~

Tai stood out on the porch, sipping a cup of coffee and watching the rain. It was dusk, and he had a soft green blanket wrapped around his shoulders to protect him from the chill that was in the air. He glanced up as a familiar black pick-up pulled into the drive.

Matt got out of his truck and stood, staring at his feet, his hands shoved in his pocket. He said nothing for a long time, just stood, letting the rain soak him. Finally he looked up, hurt filling his eyes. "I…I couldn't leave…Tai, I love you, I never stopped. Not even for a second."

Tai threw his coffee cup aside and dropped the blanket, running to Matt and grabbing him. They shared a passionate kiss, before Tai felt Matt shiver. 

"Matt, you're cold," he said, almost in amazement. He'd never felt Matt shiver before. He took one long, slender hand in his own and led the blonde bishonen to the porch.

Tai sat, motioning for Matt to do the same, and wrapped the green blanket around them both. The taller boy wrapped his arm around Tai's waist and pulled him closer, smiling for the first time since he had left that morning.

Tai rested his head on his shoulder and drew in a sharp breath. "Matt…why?"

Matt looked away to hide his tears. "You wouldn't believe me."

"I know you would never lie."

"I did it for you. I did it so you and Sora would get back together."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you see, Tai? Your life would be so much easier. People wouldn't look down on you…you're father might even start talking to you again…hell you'd even have a better shot at that soccer scholarship…I was too weak to stay away though. I'm sorry Tai."

"I don't want those things if I can't have you, Matt, they're just not worth it. I love you."

Matt smiled. "I suddenly don't feel cold anymore."

"As long as we're together, there won't be anymore cold days in July," Tai said, softly, leaning over to claim another kiss.

~*Lilly Kawaii*~


End file.
